Bunny's Bunnies
by yoyoente
Summary: Little one-shots and plot bunnies I've thought up from the Sailor Moon universe.
1. Unintended

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I just borrow them every once in a while.

**Unintended**

It was an interesting feeling, fading. Not painful, but certainly uncomfortable.

King Edymion was fading.

Actually, _everything_ was fading.

The people, the buildings, everything.

While pleased that his plan appeared to be working, Edymion was also puzzled at the extent of the world's change.

He had sent his younger self dreams of Serenity's destruction to keep them apart, to keep her safe. But that shouldn't have changed the world, should it have? His wife still would have wanted peace, with or without him.

With the thought of her, Edymion was suddenly in her room, looking down at her fading body.

A spurt of panic went through him.

All around the palace people had been changing, appearing, or disappearing. The world was changing to fit what his meddling had done to the past. Only those who no longer existed faded without another form replacing them.

Just as he was fading completely, so was his queen.

It was too late to change any of it. Too late to even make it back to his control room.

Before he lost his ability to think, King Edymion had the fleeting thought that perhaps _this_ was what people meant when they warned you to be careful what you wish for.

You just might get it.


	2. Misinterpretation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I just borrow them every once in a while.

**A/N:** This one is AU. Usagi comes to her own conclusion as to the reason behind Mamoru's behavior.

**Misinterpretation**

"I've figured it out." Usagi announced.

All four of her friends looked at her in question, for the moment ignoring their shakes.

Usagi smiled, proud of her revelation, especially since she'd reached it before any of the others – including Ami.

"He's gay." Her tone suggested that not only was that okay, but it explained everything.

Motoki, behind the counter, was suddenly paying attention to the conversation, wondering it if was his masculinity in question. He shushed his dark haired friend so he could hear the girl better.

The girls looked at Usagi blankly as her face began to fall from their lack of response. Ami decided to take the plunge. "Who's gay, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi paused in her oncoming meltdown to beam at Ami, realizing that she hadn't exactly clarified. "That Mamoru-baka." She stated in such a tone that everyone heard the unsaid _of course_ at the end.

Two men at the counter choked, each for a different reason. Motoki choked, trying to hold in his laughter. Mamoru choked on his coffee in incredulous outrage.

Ami and Makoto sputtered, while Raye and Minako stared at Usagi blankly for a moment before nodding slowly.

Raye's eyes flickered to the choking figure in question before turning back to Usagi. "You know, that makes sense. That was surprisingly not baka of you Usa-chan." She was suddenly seeing her 'dates' with the man and his lack of interest in a whole new light.

Minako leaned forward lowering her voice in a failed attempted to keep the conversation private, ignoring the incredulous looks that Makoto and Ami were giving her. "Do you think that Motoki-san and Mamoru-san are…" she gestured vaguely, "you know…?"

Usagi looked at her blankly for a moment. "A couple?" She rolled the concept around in her head for a moment before nodding slowly. "That could explain some things."

Both men in question stopped choking in stunned surprise. They looked at one another in shock as each of the girls slowly nodded, Ami being the last.

"I suppose that's one theory that could explain his violently negative reaction to any girl that shows interest in him…" Ami spoke carefully, not wanting to claim acceptance but conceding the possibility.

Usagi beamed at her, taking her friend's reluctant acceptance of the theory as complete acceptance of the idea. "See, even Ami-chan agrees!"

Ami's sputtered denials were overwhelmed by the sudden chattering of the four other girls.

Motoki's littler sister, Unazuki, stood next to the counter nodding in agreement to each of the points the girls brought up. She turned to Mamoru with an understanding smile on her face. "It's alright Mamoru-kun, no one will think any less of you." She patted his shoulder a bit awkwardly before trotting off to another table.

Mamoru stared after her in shock. A few words from that Odango-atama and suddenly even his best friend's little sister believed her ridiculous idea.

Mamoru shook his head, feeling numb. He was in a position that was usually reserved for women. The more he denied it, the more convinced others would be of their rightness. Even "proof" of his heterosexuality would be taken as his being in denial.

Even worse, now no matter how hard he flirted with Usagi, or how much he hinted, she wouldn't see him as a potential date.

He was so screwed.


	3. Denial

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its wonderful characters. I only use them on occasion for my own entertainment.

**Denial**

Usagi jolted awake with a gasp.

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt as though her heart had been ripped from her chest.

She knew, instinctively, that he was gone. Her Mamo-chan was gone and was never coming back.

Usagi curled herself into a tight ball of misery and grief, eventually crying herself to sleep.

By morning the surety of her realization seemed false, like a dream.

She went about her day as though everything was normal. The only difference being that anytime someone mentioned Mamoru her heart felt hollow. The empty feeling was chalked up to longing and soon her late night realization was a distant half-forgotten dream.

It was easy to believe the post-cards were from her love.

It was easy to ignore that there had been other contact from Mamoru and smile as though everything was fine.

It was easier to ignore the heartache than to accept it as truth.

So when Galaxia showed her the star seed, the one she knew instantly to be Mamoru, she felt as though a dam broke.

Suddenly her denial could not work any longer because there he was, just before her.

Her Mamo-chan, right in front of her, but lost to her for forever.

How many other lives had been lost because of her denial?

Usagi shook her head numbly. No, she couldn't think like that. She needed to fight. To win.

No, even that was wrong.

She needed to protect. To save.

Everyone. Even Galaxia.


	4. Enough

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, I only borrow them occassionally for S&G.

**Enough**

Usagi had had a _bad_ day.

Everything just seemed to be going wrong.

Not just that day either. All week just seemed to majorly suck.

And she had had _enough_.

A half hour of sleep and she was up and moving to the hospital. A Youma had decided to snack on kids.

Not tonight.

She scrambled through the battle, dodging attacks clumsily and ignoring her scouts' unhelpful comments.

Claws slashed her bodice, leaving thin lines of blood behind.

The Youma threw back her head and laughed.

Usagi snapped.

"I have had _enough_." The words were fairly growled, and the Senshi could only watch in shock as Sailor Moon stalked closer to the Youma, rather than running away.

"Giving up?" The childish voice of the monster grated on her nerves, but Usagi ignored the urge to wince.

"No." Again, she growled, but this time her word was punctuated by a fist to the Youma's face.

The freak of nature crumpled to the ground, stunned by the physical blow.

Sailor Moon snatched her tiara from her forehead and smashed it into the Youma's shocked face.

"Moon fucking Tiara."

A burst of light and all that was left was a pile of moondust.

Sailor Moon let out an inarticulate growl before stalking off, completely ignoring the gob-smacked Senshi.


	5. Mistakes and Solutions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, I only borrow them occassionally for my own perverse entertainment.

**Mistakes and Solutions**

He lived to serve his Queen.

It didn't matter if his memories were missing. Or that this girl tugged on things inside him that he refused to acknowledge. His Queen had ordered her death and the retrieval of the Silver Crystal she held.

He'd pushed his Dark energy into her until she'd writhed with pain and Silver Light had burst from her body, pushing him back. But she did not give in.

She was trapped, helpless, but he could feel her Senshi closing in. He knew he either had to kill her now and hope that the Crystal was lost with her, or risk losing both.

He refused to fail so completely.

A crescent moon burst into view on Sailor Moon's forehead as his sword pierced her. The fuku she wore fell away as a long elegant white gown took its place.

_Serenity_.

The name came into his mind without Edymion knowing how he knew it.

A rush of panic filled him as he saw her bleeding out. It was unexpected. Instinctual.

Steely determination overtook her expression and a ball of Silver Light seemed to erupt from her.

_The Silver Crystal!_

But before Edymion had a chance to decide whether he wanted to hold her or grab for the long sought after prize, unconsciousness claimed him.

Knowing she was dying, Usagi pushed everything she had into the Crystal, willing it to grant her wish.

_Let them forget. Let them live normal lives. Free of the unnatural darkness._

_Let them be happy._


End file.
